Who Shattered Pink Diamond?
by DreamStoryWeaver
Summary: A list of suspects and their profile. Learn their Motives, Means, and Opportunities or lack thereof.
1. Chapter 1

**Who Shattered Pink Diamond?**

This is the question that has been plaguing the Steven Universe Fandom ever since the latest Steven bomb. From the start of season when the Crystal Gems encounter the Ruby Squad again and Eyeball made her declaration of witnessing Pink Diamond's shattering; a good portion of the fandom were shocked, disappointed, and even outraged. Rose Quartz, the gem whom we have come to know as a kind, caring, and loving individual, who fought to save a world and gems she saw beauty in despite their flaws, was accused to have shattered another gem. The question here is… Why was that such a big surprise? Lets look at the facts:

Rose was a Rebel Leader

The war lasted for roughly 1000 years.

Garnet stated that countless gems were shattered during the war.

Greg himself stated "There's no such thing as a good war"

The ugly truth is that people die in wars. There is no possible way that a war can be fought without casualties. It. Is. Literally. Impossible. Now for those who understand how combat works, this revelation was both understandable and, honestly, not at all out of the realm of possibility. Yes, Rose kept secrets, and yes, she lied about certain things that went on during the war, but it doesn't mean she was a bad guy. Its doubtful that the Crystal Gems would have followed her if she lead by fear and intimidation the way the Diamonds seem to do. Given Rose's nature, its reasonable to believe that Rose did all she could to avoid taking things to such extremes, but like in most serious confrontations it was unavoidable. Nothing, absolutely nothing, can truly prepare a person for war. The sights they see, the sounds they hear, the smell of death; it will change them. Their moral concepts will be compromised by their survival instincts; especially in the heat of battle. At the end of the day, when someone is put in a position where it literally comes down to either them or the enemy; the only thing they can so is make sure the enemy goes down.

Unfortunately, due to the nature of the show, and the fandom's tendency to over exaggerate, a lot of people have been jumping from conclusion to conclusion without even looking at the facts the show itself has given them. The word "hypocrite" had been thrown around a few times and many even set out to villianize, heck even demonize, Rose for this action. It certainly didn't help when some brought up the episode "Bismuth" where it was revealed that Rose had her bubbled and hidden away after creating the Breaking Point. Many believed this was proof that Rose had to have been guilty since she had access to such a weapon. What a lot of people seem to be forgetting is that Bismuth, herself, was a radical that was willing to take things too far.

There were even some videos floating around that stated that Rose had pretty much ruined Bismuth's life because her talents could only flourish in the war and that without it she would have lost her purpose. That isn't necessarily true since blacksmithing isn't solely used for making weapons. Its used for making cars, armors, building fancy structures, statues, and all manner of artistic projects. Adjust the technique a little and she could easily add glass making and create all sorts of beautiful and practical things. She could have easily taught her craft to others, make memorials to those who fell in the war, and simply be free to build and make whatever she wanted that didn't involve the war or the old gem customs.

The sad thing is, this wouldn't be the first time that a noble cause was used as an excuse to justify violent acts and murder. Every group following, of any type, have people who just want to cause trouble because they don't like how things are currently working. They say their doing it for the cause, but really its for their own sense of pride. Thus not only painting a just cause in a bad light, but also proving exactly what the opposing side thinks of said cause. Not only that but such actions can and were used to further discredit anyone who believed in the cause; thus solidifying a true division between the factions.

Now, understandably, the show is written from Steven's point of view and there for, we the audience only know as much as he knows when it comes to his mother. However, that does not mean that we should be as foolish as he's been when it comes to trying to figure things out. We can't just assume that he was made to take her place, or that he's meant to be some kind of weapon, or even if she had him just so she could disappear. None of the show's evidence points to any of this being true.

She genuinely fell in love with Greg to the point of wanting to have a child with him. Even if it meant she would never see her own child grow up.

She willingly gave up her physical form so that Steven could exists. Any parent that loves their child wouldn't think twice about giving up their lives for them.

Rose, herself, stated on video type to Steven _"…every moment you love being yourself; that's me. Loving you and loving being you…"_

Steven never had some big grand destiny laid out for him. That was something Connie assumed because of the life he lived and the whole fandom jumped on the bandwagon. All Rose wanted was for Steven to be himself. Her son. She never wanted him to have to deal with her past and she never thought her past would come back to haunt him or her friends. If she hadn't believed that Homeworld wouldn't come back she wouldn't have risked starting a family. No one would if they thought their love ones would be in constant danger. No. As thinking individuals, we need look at things as they are and collect all the facts before making a final judgment. So instead of floundering around with accusations, head cannons, and theories, lets take a look at what we know and add what we recently found out in the new episode, "Trial".

Like in any trial there are three things to consider when either trying to convict or acquit someone of a crime. Those three things are Motive, Means, and Opportunity. Thanks to Blue Zircon, we the audience have a much better understanding of what happened the day Pink Diamond was shattered. Her analysis not only revealed the possibility that Rose may be innocent of the crime, but also revealed that foal play may have been in the works. Several suspects have been picked by the fandom by this point and although one in particular seems guilty through and through, there may still be reasonable doubt that conveys to their innocence. Lets review them, starting with the original Prime suspect: Rose Quartz herself


	2. Suspect 1

**Suspect 1:** Rose Quartz

 **Motive: Earth's Liberation**

As the leader of the Rebellion, Rose Quartz turned on her own diamond and fought to not only free gems that have been oppressed by their own society, but to also save the planet Earth from being assimilated into Homeworld's ruling. Shattering Pink Diamond would have benefited all of those endeavors.

Fact: All listed above is true.

Counter: All listed above is circumstantial and doesn't prove Rose did the deed.

Fact: There was an eye witness to the shattering.

Counter: Said witness has proven to be easy to fool with simple shape shifting.

Fact: Rose's reputation during the war makes her the prime suspect.

Counter: Said reputation makes her easiest to frame.

 **Means:** **Sword/Breaking Point/Pink's Own Power**

There are at least three possible ways Rose could have shattered Pink's gem. Her sword, which was her signature weapon in the war. The Breaking Point, which was specifically designed to shatter any kind of gem. Throwing Pink's power back at her by deflecting it with the sword.

Fact: Witnesses say that Rose used her sword to shatter Pink Diamond.

Counter: Bismuth created the sword and made it specifically to be able to poof a gem's physical form _without_ touching the gem itself.

Fact: Rose knew of the breaking point and its ability to shatter any gem.

Counter: The Breaking Point was stored away in a chest in Bismuth's forge and the Forge itself can't be opened without Bismuth whom was bubbled during the climax of the war.

Fact: Rose had a training room where a pre-programmed machine would hurl energy balls at her and said energy could be deflected and rebound by her sword. The same could have been done with Pink Diamond during their final battle.

Counter: None of the witnesses heard a fight break out nor was an explosion ever mentioned.

 **Opportunity:**?

Thanks to Blue Zircon, we know that Pink Diamond was attacked just outside her palanquin while she was on Earth. She stopped, or was made to/asked to stop, out in the open, existed a few feet from her palanquin, and was attacked from the front. We were given several key facts about the conditions of the event, but were left with even more questions.

Fact: Rose Quartz were a recognized threat for several hundred years

Fact: There were no Rose Quartz in Pink's court and guard.

Fact: All other Rose Quartz were bubbled and imprisoned.

Question: How did Rose get near her to begin with? Being literally the only Rose Quartz walking around freely would have made it next to impossible for her to get close to Pink without resistance.

Question: If she is guilty, could she have used another weapon? Another sword? Having a Bismuth in her army would have given her access to countless other physical weapons.

Question: If she did it, did she even need a weapon? As a quartz soldier, Rose is powerful even without a physical weapon and was seen taking down other quartz soldiers without any weapon on hand.

Question: Where were Pink's attendants? A diamond is never alone. Even when away from their court, their Pearl is always with them.

Question: Why didn't Pink's Sapphires' see the attack coming? Beings that can foresee the future should have instructed the guard on where and when to expect an enemy attack.

Question: Why didn't Pink's Agates fought off the threat? Even if Rose did over power them, they would have bought Pink enough time to escape unharmed.

Question: Why didn't Pink's Pearl cried out in warning? Pearl's are suppose to be utterly devoted to their diamonds/gems.

Question: Was Pink alone when she was attacked? It would explain why no one saw Rose approach Pink.

Question: When would she ever have been left alone? There doesn't seem to be a time with a diamond is ever truly alone with no other gem around.

Was it an inside job? Only someone who was already close to Pink would have had the opportunity to do the deed.

Who wanted Pink shattered? Besides Rose, if she wanted to, there may have, and in Bismuth's case, were others that wanted Pink gone.

Why was Pink shattered? Nothing in gem society is done without a reason. If Rose did it, it was because it was the only way to end the war and free the Earth. If it was someone else, it was because of their own motives.

In conclusion, Rose Quartz certainly had the Motive for shattering Pink Diamond and she definitely did had the Means available to her at the time. However, she didn't seem to have the opportunity needed to execute the crime. At least, not alone. Every fact that was found had a counter argument that provided reasonable doubt. This does not by any means proves that she's above suspicions, but it does not prove her innocence either. Only time will tell for sure if our sweet Rose had any thorns to her.


	3. Suspect 2

**Suspect 2** : Yellow Diamond

Yellow Diamond one third of the Diamond Authority and thus one of the supreme leaders of gem kind. Due to her strong and commanding presence, she is in command of military strength and possibly technology. Still greatly angered over the loss of Pink Diamond, its possible that she was the one who green lighted the formation of the Cluster, a new form of gem geo-weapon, that would eventually destroy the Earth once it emerges. She had no tolerance for disobedience, failure, and no patience for dramatic praises, and although its been made clear that she wants to forget her pain over losing Pink, its equally clear she can't forgive the gem that took her "sister" from her. From the start of the Trail, Yellow had wanted to go straight to sentencing and execution without hearing the details. She has shown an equal sense of haste in "That Will Be All" when she kept pushing Blue to move on and "get rid of it all". Signs of a cover up? Or just a desperate need to get it all over with?

Fact: Yellow Diamond had a deep seeded distained for organic life

Counter: All gems seem to have a low opinion about organic life

Fact: Yellow has no tolerance for disobedience

Counter: As with any ruler, she can't afford to have subordinates that can't follow directions.

Fact: Yellow doesn't tolerate failure

Counter: Having suffered a colossal failure with the Earth, this is understandable

Fact: Yellow is easily angered and quick to punish

Counter: This could be sign of Yellow merely going through the second stage of grief. Anger

 **Motive:**? The Cluster/Blue Diamond

There are several theories and head cannons floating around the fandom as far as motives go. One being that Yellow, Blue, and Pink were in a romantic triangle. While this may be the makings of crime of passion, there is no evidence to say that their relationship was anything other than platonic.

Another theory was that Yellow Diamond wanted the Earth from the beginning for the creation of the Cluster. However, thanks to Peridot, we know that the Cluster wasn't even thought of until after the Earth was declared unfit for a colony due to the war.

The show itself, has yet to hint at any possible motive for Yellow to want Pink shattered.

Fact: Yellow declared that she "didn't care about resources" and that she "wanted her Cluster, and wanted the planet to die".

Counter: Peridot herself stated that once it was clear that the Earth was no longer variable for a colony, Homeworld decided to use it in a series of experiments to form a gem geo-weapon.

 **Means: Electro-kinesis/Disruption Powers**

Thanks to the Trial, we the audience have seen first hand what Yellow's power is actually capable of. An electro energy outburst so strong that it has the ability to disrupt the physical form of other gems. The fandom has seen throughout the entire show that once the physical body of a gem is poof the gem itself is complete vulnerable and thus open to a lethal blow. Thanks to the flashback provided by Lapis in "Same Old World" it was shown that it really isn't that difficult to crack a helpless gem.

During the Trail, Yellow displayed this exact power on her own Zircon; rendering the gem to her precious stone within seconds. This same power was most likely used to develop the hand held disrupters current military gems use. Without a physical form the gem is completely helpless and it would be a very simple matter to shatter Pink once her form was dispelled.

Fact: Yellow does have the ability to disrupted Pink's body leaving her gem vulnerable

Counter: Any substantial amount of damage will automatically force a gem to retreat into their gem

 **Opportunity: Anytime**

Being a diamond, Yellow has supreme authority over all other gems. If she wanted to, she could easily approach any gem she wanted to at any time without out any objection or question. She could have easily gotten close to Pink to shatter her, and possesses all the authority needed to cover up the crime.

 **Questions:**

What reason would Yellow Diamond want to shatter Pink Diamond? So far there is no clear motive for Yellow to want Pink shattered.

Was it a crime of passion? There is no evidence of a romantic tendencies between the diamonds.

Could she have been ordered to do so? If she is guilty of the deed, was she under duress?

Is she just simply be lashing out? She clearly has a volatile temper, but this could simple be a personality trait or a stage of grief.

If she is guiltless of any crime, why rush the Trial? Wanting to get things over with or not, that behavior bores traces of someone having something to hide.

Yellow Diamond certainly seems the most guilty after her behavior at the Trail, but at the same time her behavior makes her too obvious a suspect. Her Pearl's reaction certainly hints that Yellow may have something to hide. If she does, is it a guilty act or could she really be protecting Blue Diamond?


	4. Suspect 3

**Suspect 3** : Blue Diamond

Blue is one third of the Diamond Authority in charge of Diplomacy and possibly gem culture. She rules over her people with the same supreme authority as the other diamonds and has been seen to be just as harsh when taking disciplinary action against who displeases her. Ever since the war that claimed the life of Pink Diamond, she has been an emotional wreck. Suffering a deep depression for several millennia, she certainly has been shown to hold the most anguish thus far in the show.

Fact: Blue has been seen to be highly sentimental

Counter: That sentimentality is only behind closed doors. In the presence of other gems she adopts a closed off and cold persona.

Fact: She was able to relate to and even bond with Greg on an emotional level

Counter: She immediately captured Greg and abducted him for the Human Zoo without any regards of how he would feel about it

Fact: Blue doesn't really want the Earth to be destroyed

Counter: She doesn't care about the Earth itself, she only wants to preserve Pink's memory

 **Motive: ?**

Throughout the show, or at least since her official introduction, Blue has been depicted to be in a constant state of mourning. Her deep grieving over the loss of Pink reveals not only how much she loved Pink, but also how deeply her loss hurt her. However, this emotional instability may very well be the cause of a guilty conscious.

 **Means: Empathi-kinesis/Empathy Powers**

During the episode the Trail, the fandom not only got a first hand glance at Blue's unique powers, but also came to the realization that there were hints of it in "Steven's Dream" and "That Will Be All". During Steven's testimony, Blue became increasingly upset to the point of unleashing a literal wave of sorrow that more or less infected every single gem in the room, (and if episode 10 of season 4 was any indication, every gem outside the courtroom, if not the planet.) This certainly explains how Steven was able to "cry her tears" literally half way across the planet. This also gives an example of how far of a range these powers have. Having the ability to manipulate the emotional state of her people, Blue could easily set gems into an extreme fit of blind rage. Perhaps, even without knowing it.

Fact: Blue's powers can affects all gems, including diamonds.

Counter: There's no proof that she can literally manipulate emotions themselves

Fact: Steven felt Blue's sorrow literally from the other side of the planet.

Counter: Steven felt Blue's _sorrow_ only. He didn't feel her anger at the Trail.

 **Opportunity: Anytime**

As a diamond, Blue has supreme authority over other gems and can approach whom ever she chooses without question. Seemingly being closes to Pink, it would have been very easy for her to stop whatever she was doing to socialize with Blue.

Fact: Blue was on the planet during the Rebellion.

Counter: The fact that she demanded an explanation from Steven hints that she wasn't there during Pink's shattering.

Questions:

Could Blue have unknowingly caused an opportunity for Pink's assailant to shatter her? If she did, it would explain Yellow's haste to conclude the trail before she found out.

Does her powers amplify emotions in general? If she was able to impose her sorrow onto others of her kind, it stands to reason that she can do the same with her other emotions.

Could she have gotten angry with Pink at one point and her powers automatically infused Pink's court with rage against their own diamond? Again there is no evidence of this, but there are some strong implications.

Did she witnessed the shattering and was traumatized to the point that she can't remember the details? This sort of thing is not uncommon among some people whom survived a war. The mind can a will rewrite certain details to protect itself from severe trauma.

If guilty, could she be in denial? Denial is a very powerful state of mind when people don't want to confront certain conflicts.

How did she know that a "sword" specifically was used to shatter Pink? Unless she was there during the time of the shattering, she wouldn't have known such a particular detail.

Since Blue's first official physical appearance in the show, she has been the very picture of a grieving survivor. She has stayed in a constant state of depression for millennia and is showing no signs of recovering any time soon. Some believe there's a chance that she may be convinced to join the Crystal Gems in protecting Earth, if nothing more than to preserve Pink's memory, however given the circumstances behind Pink's death, that seems highly unlikely. Is Blue really as innocent as the show made her out to be thus far? Could she have shattered Pink Diamond and blocked it out? Or could she be manipulating everyone from the shadows?


	5. Suspect 4

**Suspect 4:** White Diamond

There are many theories and head cannons surrounding this unseen character. By far White Diamond is the least known in the show. Speculation has lead to the belief that she may very well be the absolute authority of Homeworld itself. Thus making her the supreme ruler of all gems in general. If there assumption are true, then its not too far a stretch to believe she may be the ultimate authority when it comes to the fate of another diamond and or colony.

 **Motive: Pink was viewed as flawed**

If there is any truth to the assumptions of White Diamond's authority, than it would stand to reason that she may be the one to decide a diamond's fate. The reality is, a diamond that can't control her own gems would be clearly seen as defective. Since all of gem kind look to the diamonds for leadership, such weakness would not suit the position of a diamond in the least. However there is no evidence of such governing in the show.

Fact: Diamonds are made to be leaders

Counter: Pink is the least experience in leading conquest

Fact: Each member Diamond Authority controls a number of colonies

Counter: Pink lost control of her first and only colony

Fact: Most gems, including Diamonds, have a low opinion of organic life

Counter: Pink indulged in human lives

From what the fandom has found out in the show, and several Homeworld gems, Diamonds are seen as perfect, flawless beings. The fact that Pink couldn't keep one of her own soldiers in line, lost control of a portion of her own gems, and dabbled in odd hobbies, such as keeping and caring for humans in her zoo, all of this could be seen as failures, and ultimately serious flaws.

 **Means: ?**

Each and every gem, including diamonds, have a unique power. Blue and Yellow have proven this so it stands to reason White can do the same. It also stands to reason that they have the ability to wield a physical weapon.

 **Opportunity: ?**

As a, and quite possibly "The", Diamond, White has supreme, if not absolute, authority over gems. If she had wanted to see one of the other diamonds, she could do so without question. However, so far there hasn't been any evidence of her ever being on Earth.  
The only indication that she was even in the same solar system was the white coloration of the corruption blast that resulted in a planet wide corruption of any remaining gem on the planet.

Questions:

Is White Diamond the absolute authority? So far its been suggested that the Diamonds share power equally.

Was Pink really flawed? It has been suggested that she may have been the odd one of the group.

Could Pink's failure have sealed her fate? From what the fandom knows of Homeworld's society, any gem that can fit into "the order of the Diamonds" must be "purged".

Could White Diamond have been on Earth? The white coloration of the corruption beam/wave indicates that she was at one point.

If White was involved, how could she have gotten there without the other diamonds knowing? Yellow knew exactly where to look to find Blue when she went off to the zoo.

Could White know the full details behind Pink's shattering? Being in such a high position of power, its hard to believe she wouldn't, unless she ordered complete deniability.


	6. Suspect 5

**Suspect 5:** Busmith

That right, the bombastic gem blacksmith herself. Bismuth is one to the original Crystal Gems, whom turned extremist during the Gem War. Bismuth has been shown to harbor a deep seeded resentment towards the Elite class gems of Homeworld. She was always referring to them as "Upper Crust" in a distained manner. During the Rebellion she has been known to strike at the gem on an opponent with enough force to poof them. Also Bismuth, by design, are builders and thus her special skills were repurposed from erecting spires and arenas, to forging weapons for the cause. This lead to the creation of Rose's sword, and the Breaking Point.

 **Motive: Liberating All Gems**

Bismuth was recruited sometime after the start of the Rebellion. She took up Rose's cause and fully embraced her philosophy that gems could be more than what they were made to be. To the point of becoming a fanatic. Like many a "young" liberation army of any rebellion, her over zealousness had her wanting to impose this message of freedom onto other gems. (Not unlike how some of the Rebels of the American Revolutionary War tried to force their ideals onto many a Loyalist and Neutrals alike.) Her extreme dislike of the gem elites made her a vicious fighter and her designed purpose allowed her to fashion all the melee weapons used by the CGs. Including the Breaking Point.

Fact: Bismuth fought to liberate gems from Homeworld tyranny.

Counter: Bismuth had a pre-existing prejudice for the Elite Gems.

 **Means: The Breaking Point**

Bismuth created a hand held weapon that was specifically designed to shatter gems with one swift blow. She claimed that it could "shatter any gem in the galaxy". Yet, how did she know for a fact that her creation really could shatter any type of gem, unless she field tested it? Most in the fandom just assume that the Breaking Point was made before Pink was shattered. However its just as likely that Pink's shattering was what inspired the creation of the Breaking Point in the first place. Since the war was still going on long after Bismuth was bubbled, that piece of information is still up in the air.

Fact: Bismuth stated the Breaking Point could shatter any gem.

Counter: Unless she tested it, how does she know for sure it works?

Fact: Bismuth stated the Breaking Point would have won the war.

Counter: All witness never once mentioned seeing such a weapon.

Although it is true that Bismuth outfitted the entire Rebellion with physical weapons, Bismuth, herself, tended to fight with her own bare hands and powers. That being said, its likely that she never had a need for weapons until she either decided to go after the diamonds themselves, or heard that a diamond could be broken if enough force was used.

 **Opportunity: ?**

Bismuths are among the lower, labor class gems and thus wouldn't have any means of approaching a diamond. It is more likely that they are the ones to be approached when being assigned to build structures. During the war, its possible that Bismuth may have gone after Pink's entourage, should they ever come across them, in a attempt at taking her out. However, there was never any mention of a Bismuth being sighted at the time of the shattering.

Question:

How did Bismuth know for sure that the Breaking Point could shatter any gem in the galaxy? She would have had to test her creation in order to make such a confident boast.

Was the Breaking Point made before or after Pink's shattering? From what the fandom has seen so far, there is no way of really knowing.

Could she have gotten close enough to use the Breaking Point on Pink Diamond? By association and her own fierceness in battle, she may have been too easily recognizable.

Yes, we've all heard the arguments in Bismuth's favor, but the ones making those arguments are forgetting key details:

Argument: Bismuth believed in Rose's cause in librating gems from Homeworld

Fact: Rose was looking to free the Earth and give her Off Color gems, and in a sense all gems, a safe haven to live freely as they are. Liberating Homeworld was never the agenda.

Argument: Bismuth was a loyal Crystal Gem. Rose shouldn't have bubbled her.

Fact: Bismuth physically attacked and fought with Rose when she refused to use the Breaking Point. Whose to say she wouldn't have done the same to the other Crystal Gems if they didn't see things her way?

Rose didn't believe in shattering gems and then turned around and used Bismuth's weapon to destroy Pink Diamond.

Fact: There is no indication that Pink was shattered after the creation of the Breaking Point.

Argument: The Crystal Gems would have still drive Homeworld off Earth with Bismuth's help, maybe with far less losses.

Fact: Even if the Crystal Gems won the Gem War, Bismuth wouldn't have let it end. She said it herself when she was fighting Steven. "You should have listened to me Rose. I would have taken the war to Homeworld and shatter the diamonds."

Argument: Rose should have told the other CGs about Bismuth instead of keeping it as a secret all those years.

Fact: Rose preserved Bismuth's reputation by not mentioning her betrayal. Think about it. Would you rather remember your friend as someone you trusted and even looked up to? Or as a traitor?

Argument: Rose essentially ruined Bismuth's life because her talents could only be useful in a war. If the war ended, then she would no longer have a purpose.

Fact: Bismuth was building things long before she ever joined the war. She could have easily gone back to building buildings, or working to build something to try and reverse corruption, or just do creative metal work for art. Heck, she could even teach her craft to others and expand human ingenuity.

The inconvenient truth in this whole scenario is that at the end of the day, Bismuth was a traitor and a willing shatterer in the making. She may have started out as a dedicated ally, but its clear that her own resentment towards Homeworld twisted her views of what Rose actually stood for and what the cause actually was.

Rose believed that gems could be more than what they were made for if they _choose_ to be. Key word being "choose", which meant that she understood that not all gems would want to have the sort of "freedom" she was offering. You can't force the willing and the majority of gem kind where willing to submit to the rule of the Diamonds. That's a concept that a lot of people can't seem to understand now a days, and so from their perspective seems crazy. However, anyone that has pride in their own country can understand the willingness to fight for it if it ever falls under attack.


	7. Suspect 6

**Suspect 6** : Pearl

Out of all the Crystal Gems, Pearl is the least known about. The fandom has yet to see anything of her past, or how she met Rose for the first time, or anything. Apart from being among the first of the Crystal Gems to join Rose's cause, being a formal servant to an unknown Elite Gem, next to nothing is known about her. All that is known is that she taught herself how to fight with swords, learned engineering and technology, and has been completely and utterly devoted to Rose.

 **Motive: To fee the Earth**

Pearl's devotion to Rose drove her to literally reinvent her entire image. Going from servant to soldier, she taught herself to fight, educated herself in mechanic and even chemistry from what the show has shown thus far. All of this she honed for the sake of Rose's cause.

Fact: Pearl was know as a terrifying renegade, which says a lot about her fighting prowess

Counter: Although she is an accomplish fighter, Pearl has been poofed multiple times in combat

 **Means: Swords/Spear/Shape-Shifting**

During the Trial, Blue Diamond exclaimed that a sword was used to shatter Pink Diamond. Pearl is a master sword fighter and has learned to use all manner of swords. Some of the fandom believe that Pearl may have shape shift into Rose to do the deed, which is why she doesn't seem to like shape shifting since she doesn't tend to do it. It equally plausible that if Pearl did shape shift into Rose, it may have been as a distraction seeing as certain gem soldiers could be easily fooled by such a trick.

Fact: Pearl was seen poofing quartz soldiers with little effort

Counter: She was never seen fighting a diamond

 **Opportunity: ?**

In gem society, Pearls are servant class gems. They are quite possibly the most common gem and there for viewed as the least valuable. Its highly uncommon for a Pearl to walk around freely without an owner. The Pearl we know has grown a reputation as a renegade gem while fighting along side Rose Quartz. By association, Pearl wouldn't have been allowed anywhere near a diamond.

Questions:

Does Pearl have the power to shatter a diamond? She certainly has the speed, cunning, and strength to poof a gem's physical form, but actually shattering a gem is a whole other level.

Why doesn't Pearl shape-shift? She obviously can since her from changed after being poofed after trying to teach Steven swordplay, and twice more when she conjured a space suite.

Could Pearl have gotten close to Pink by posing a servant gem in her court? If pearls are as common as some believe, it could be that she was able to sneek in and out of gem cities without too much trouble.


End file.
